El pasado de un demonio
by kishi arufa
Summary: En la historia de Zeref solo se cuenta que el fue el mago oscuro más poderoso,¿ pero como ocurrió eso? Adentrarte en la vida del mago, y conoce su infancia, conoce sus dolores, sus batallas, como encontró el amor, y como fue encerrado. Todo esto para finalmente encontrarse con su batalla final
1. Chapter 1

**He estado buscando y encontrado pocos, por no decir ningún fic relacionado con el pasado de Zeref, y es un personaje que a mí me encanta, así que aquí va el primer episodio de mi nuevo fic.**

 **Ojalá los disfrutéis.**

… **.**

Capítulo 1: La historia de un demonio

La historia del mago oscuro más poderoso, había pasado de generación en generación, conservándose casi intacta, a veces como leyenda, otras como mito, y en ocasiones para asustar a los niños que temblaban ante el nombre de Zeref.

No era para menos, Zeref; aquel que creó demonios que aún siguen causando estragos, aquel que aprendió y dominó las magias más negras.

Pero aun así para comprender como sucedió todo esto uno debe remontarse unos...

...

Más de 400 años en el pasado.

"Mamá, papá, ya estoy en casa"-gritó un niño pelinegro.

"Aniki"-saludó un pequeño de extraño pelo rosa.

"Hola Natsu"-el joven esbozó una dulce sonrisa frotando el cabello del pequeño.

"Bienvenido "-interrumpió una castaña asomándose al pasillo, con una tierna expresión.

"Ya estoy aquí mama"-respondió el pequeño.

...

El comedor era modesto, la mesa estaba formada por antigua madera, y en las paredes de piedra blanca, se sucedían una serie de cirios que iluminaban el lugar.

Las sillas que acompañaban la mesa estaban ocupadas por cuatro personas que hablaban entre sí animadamente.

"¿Que has aprendido hoy hijo?"-preguntó el hombre de pelo negro, con una sonrisa paternal.

"Nos han enseñado a usar magia eléctrica"-respondió el pequeño emocionado.

"Eso es genial cariño, ¿y cómo te ha salido?"-preguntó ahora la mujer sonriendo de igual manera.

"Genial, el maestro dice que soy el más avanzado"-añadió el muchacho con orgullo.

"Ese es mi hijo"-rio el hombre con voz tosca-"¿verdad Natsu?"-preguntó el hombre al pequeño que devoraba un pedazo de carne.

"Sí, aniki es el mejor"-exclamó el pequeño soltando el chuletón que tenía en la boca.

"Estamos orgullosos de ti, Zeref"-felicitó la mujer frotando el pelo del niño, haciéndole soltar una sonrisa.

"No te comas eso Natsu"-reprendió el hombre al niño pelirosa que había recogido el trozo de carne del suelo.

...

La escuela de Mildan era famosa en el lugar, de ella habían salido algunos de los magos más conocidos de la época.

De estilo grecorromano, los maestros eran antiguos magos retirados que habían optado por tomar una vida basada en la educación.

En el interior de una de las aulas de la escuela Zeref, que era el único que había en el lugar, dormía tranquilamente con los pies sobre la mesa.

Esto siguió así hasta que la puerta fue abierta por una pequeña niña castaña, de pelo liso, y ojos verdes.

"Buenos días Zeref"-saludó la pequeña al chico con un ligero sonrojo.

"Buenos días Sera"-respondió el joven untándose los ojos por el reciente despertar.

"¡Zeref!"-gritó un niño peliblanco golpeando al pequeño, y estampándole contra una mesa cercana.

"¡Sean!"-exclamó Zeref saliendo de los escombros y golpeando al muchacho de pelo blanco, lanzándole contra otra mesa.

"! Ahora verás ¡"-gritaron ambos a la vez lanzándose al ataque.

"Deténganse"-un anciano de melena oscura golpeó a ambos niños con un bastón.

"Auch"-se quejaron los dos frotándose la cabeza.

"Estos dos siempre igual"-susurró una niña de pelo rubio corto, posicionándose al lado de la otra pequeña.

"Cuando has llegado Rin"-gritó Sera apartándose asustada.

"Estaba aquí todo el tiempo"-respondió esta neutral.

"..."-la niña hizo una mueca extrañada.

"Maldito seas viejo"-gritó el joven de pelo blanco poniéndose en pie.

"A callar, Sean"-gritó volviendo a golpearle en la cabeza.

"Aish"-se quejó este con lágrimas en los ojos.

Zeref rio ante la situación, pero fue sorprendido por otro golpe del anciano.

"No te descuides"-se burló el hombre.

…...

"Bien, retomando la clase de ayer, hoy continuaremos con la magia eléctrica"-explicó el anciano de melena oscura creando un pequeño destello eléctrico en su mano.

"Ah, otra vez con eso"-gruñó Sean, que se encontraba sentado al lado de Zeref.

"¿Tienes alguna queja Sean?"-preguntó el maestro aumentando la carga eléctrica.

"No, no, es genial"-respondió el pequeño atemorizado.

"Así me gusta"-rio el viejo.

"Pero, sensei, ¿Qué hay que hacer?"-preguntó otro de los alumnos.

"Umm, creo que me basta con que creen un rayo"-respondió este.

"¿Algo como esto?"-cuestionó Zeref con un invocando un círculo mágico de color amarillo, que a su vez emitió un relámpago.

"Eso es increíble Zeref"-exclamó Sera sonrojada.

"Eso crees"-respondió el joven neutral.

"Bah, eso no es nada"-farfulló el pequeño peliblanco.

"En ese caso, supongo que el tuyo será mejor"-se burló Zeref con sorna.

"! Maldito ¡-exclamó este rojo de vergüenza lanzándole un puñetazo.

"! Ahora verás ¡"-respondió Zeref devolviéndole el golpe.

"!Alto¡"-el maestro volvió a golpear a ambos con su fiel bastón haciéndoles soltar un quejido de dolor.

"Siempre igual"-susurró la joven que estaba al lado de Sera.

"¿Tú crees?"-preguntó la castaña observando embobada a Zeref.

…...

Los cuatro pequeños se encontraban ahora en la salida de la escuela, acompañados por la luz del ocaso.

"¿Qué tal si vamos al río?"-preguntó Sera con una dulce sonrisa.

"Por mi bien"-susurró Rin con desinterés.

"Es una buena idea Sera"-dijo Zeref sonriendo.

"E…Eso crees"-balbuceó la pequeña, a la vez que jugaba con sus dedos.

"Genial, así podremos desempatar nadando"-gritó exaltado el peliblanco dirigiéndose a Zeref.

"Ni creas que puedes ganarme"-respondió el pelinegro juntando su frente con la de Sean.

"En ese caso vayamos ya"-añadió el pequeño de pelo blanco.

Esto era observado por Sera con una gota de sudor, y…bueno en realidad Rin se había distraído con una nube.

"Zeref"-gritó el anciano de melena negra, desde dentro de la escuela.

"Eh…¿Qué quieres viejo?"-preguntó el muchacho.

"Tendrás que quedarte un rato más, el director quiere hablar contigo"-respondió este.

"Pero íbamos a ir a…"-trató de decir Sera.

"SIN PEROS"-exclamó este.

"Qué remedio"-bufó Zeref-"nos vemos mañana"-se despidió el joven entrando en la escuela.

"…"-Sera soltó un suspiro de decepción.

"¿Y Zeref?"-preguntó Rin volviendo a la realidad.

"Eh"-el rostro de Sean mostraba una expresión indescifrable ante la reacción de la rubia.

…...

"Estoy aquí señor"-saludó Zeref abriendo la puerta.

Aun teniendo una actitud irrespetuosa, todos los alumnos incluidos él y Sean mostraban educación ante el director de Mildan, siendo conscientes de las leyendas sobre su gran poder, y su participación en la mayor parte de las guerras conocidas.

A pesar de su edad, mantenía un aspecto juvenil, su pelo negro, su estatura media, y su expresión cálida, formada a partir de sus ojos cerrados, le daban un aspecto casi familiar.

"Siéntate por favor"-pidió el director indicándole la silla que se encontraba frente a su escritorio.

"Sí"-respondió Zeref con educación.

Viendo al pequeño sentado en la silla, el director se dispuso a hablar.

"El señor Loke, me ha dicho que en solo dos días has sido capaz de controlar magia eléctrica"-halagó el director sonriendo tiernamente.

Recibió un asentamiento del pequeño, que no sabía a qué venía el tema.

"Y al parecer, no es tu primer logro"-señaló el director-"sin duda tu expediente es más que brillante"-añadió.

"Puedo saber a qué viene esto"-inquirió Zeref.

"La verdad es que, querría darte clases privadas, tu talento no se puede desperdiciar en esa clase"

El pequeño sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda, sin saber cómo interpretarlo simplemente lo ignoró.

"Se lo agradezco, pero prefiero quedarme en mi clase"-respondió Zeref sin dudar.

"Pero considera que…"

"Lo siento pero la respuesta es no, si no tiene nada más que decir me voy"-dijo Zeref saliendo por la puerta.

" _A que habrá venido eso"-_ se preguntó el pequeño.

"Quieras o no Zeref, acabarás conociendo a Ankersham, por las buenas o por las malas"-rio el director, mientras era envuelto por un aura oscura.

…...

 **Espero que os haya gustado, siento que el capítulo haya sido así, pero debía introducir a los personajes.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo comienza la acción, así que si os ha gustado**

 **Fav, follow, y review**

 **PD: Mañana sale el siguiente capítulo de Succcubus y Dragón ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí teneis un nuevo capítulo de el pasado de un demonio, a leer.**

 **Para saber porque me he retrasado tanto porfavor leed la nota final**

… **...**

Capítulo 2: Adiós a los buenos días

Los siguientes días, pasaron tranquilos.

Los momentos en la escuela eran divertidos, las peleas, y las clases resultaban agradables.

Exceptuando la excursión al río, los días seguían iguales, pero había algo que a Zeref le mantenía preocupado.

Su cuerpo aún se retorcía sin saber porqué ante el recuerdo de lo ocurrido días atrás en el despacho del director.

Ahora mismo, aún en la clase era incapaz de pensar con claridad, manteniéndose absorto.

"Zer...Zere...!Zeref¡"

El pequeño reaccionó sobresaltado ante el grito del profesor que lo llamaba insistente.

"¿Que demonios haces, llevas así todo el tiempo?"-preguntó el maestro con el tono de voz aún elevado.

"Esto, eh.."-balbuceaba el pequeño.

"Zeref, idiota"-reía Sean a pierna suelta, casi cayendo de la silla.

"Ahora verás"-gruñó el pequeño golpeando al joven de pelo blanco que finalmente cayó de su silla.

"Ustedes dos"-gritó el anciano, lanzando un rápido bastonazo a ambos jóvenes.

"Aish"-se quejaron al unísono.

"Ese idiota"-suspiró Sera con un ligero sonrojo.

"¿A que sabrán las mesas?"-pensaba a la vez Rin.

…...

Las clases habían terminado por el día de hoy, todos los alumnos se marchaban alegres a sus casas excepto por uno.

"Sensei"-llamó Zeref-"quiero hablar con usted"-explicó.

"¿A que viene tanta cordialidad?"-preguntó el hombre sonriendo.

Su risa duró poco al ver el rostro de seriedad del pequeño.

"Está bien muchacho"-respondió el anciano.

"Adelantaros, os alcanzaré"-dijo Zeref a Sean y a Sera.

"Como quieras"-respondió Sean, siendo seguido por Sera que maldecía entre dientes.

…...

Zeref estaba sentado en una silla enfrente del anciano que mantenía una pose despreocupada sobre su escritorio.

"¿Que querías preguntar?"-inquirió el anciano.

"Sensei...¿cuénteme sobre el director?"-preguntó sin rodeos.

"¿Eh?"-cuestionó este desconcertado.

"Onegai"-pidió Zeref bajando la cabeza.

"En realidad no tengo ningún problema sobre hacerlo, aunque se muy poco sobre él"-rió el hombre restándose importancia-"el director fue uno de los participes en una de las primeras guerras mágicas, se mantuvo al lado de los revolucionarios, y se dice que era el as en la manga de estos, incluso antes de terminar la guerra, decidió crear esta escuela, no se mucho más, la verdad es que ni siquiera le he visto usar magia alguna vez"-explicó el anciano.

" Ya veo"-susurró Zeref algo descontento por la poca información.

"¿Necesitas algo más?"-pregunto el anciano sonriendo.

"No es todo, arigato"-respondió Zeref.

"No seas tan formal, anda largate mocoso"

El hombre dio un golpeó al joven con su bastón impulsándole unos pasos mientras sonreía.

Antes de cruzar la puerta para salir de la sala Zeref se giró dirigiendo su vista al anciano.

"¿No quiere saber porque pregunto esto?"-preguntó el joven desconcertado.

"Me interesa un poco...pero siendo tú tendrás tus motivos, no por nada eres mi mejor alumno"-rió este.

Zeref dio un respingo divertido y se marchó del lugar, dejando al anciano con un aura pensativa.

" _Tal vez yo también debería investigar un poco"_ -pensó levantándose de un salto.

…...

"Estoy en casa"-exclamó Zeref abriendo la puerta de su hogar.

"Bienvenido cariño"-respondió su madre que andaba acelerada de un lado para otro.

"¿Que ocurre?"-preguntó el pequeño extrañado.

Un gran estruendo proveniente de el piso de arriba llenó de sonido la casa, haciendo que la madre de Zeref soltase un bufido.

"A tu hermano le están saliendo los dientes y está un poco molesto"-respondió la mujer sonriendo con dulzura.

De repente Zeref vio a Natsu saltando de las escaleras, siendo seguido por su padre que lo perseguía furioso.

"Ahora erás mocoso"-exclamó el hombre persiguiendo al pequeño.

"¿Que te he dicho de golpear a los niños?"-exclamó la mujer propinándole un buen golpe.

"Pero..."-trató de quejarse.

"Nada de peros"-replicó con un aura negra la mujer.

"Aye"-respondió con una gota de sudor.

"Bien en ese caso..."

"Serás"-exclamó el hombre agitando a Natsu que se había aferrado a su brazo con los dientes.

"Dejale en paz"-exclamó la mujer volviendo a golpearle.

Zeref observaba todo divertido, mientras una sonrisa escapaba de su rostro.

…...

El día en la escuela había pasado bastante rápido y de forma normal, con unas cuantas peleas de Zeref y Sean, y varias veces en las que Rin calló por la ventana al observar el cielo.

Todo esto era normal exceptuando a dos personas, una de ellas era Sera, que hoy se había mantenido alejada mientras movía el dedo por su mano como si escribiese algo, por otra parte el sensei mostraba una actitud mas seria y pensativa de lo normal, algo que al parecer solo fue apreciado por Zeref, quién se preguntó si su conversación de ayer había tenido ese efecto.

Ya en el exterior de la escuela, Zeref, Sean, Sera y Rin, se encontraban agrupados en un pequeño círculo mientras hablaban entre sí.

"¿Que os apetece?"-preguntó Zeref.

"¿Que tal si vamos un rato al bosque?"-preguntó ahora Sean.

Mientras ambos conversaban, y...bueno se intercambiaban algún que otro golpe, Rin fijó la mirada en Sera llamando su atención, y le hizo un gesto con el pulgar.

" _Ahora"_ -pensó Sera sonrojándose.

"Sean..."-llamó Rin, al joven de pelo blanco que se encontraba aferrado al pelo de Zeref-"acompañame, ¿si?"-dijo guiñándole el ojo.

" _¿Eh?"_ -exclamaron es sus mentes tanto Zeref como Sean.

Rápidamente Rin cogió del brazo al pequeño de pelo blanco y empezó a arrastrarle hacia algún lugar.

"¿Que haces?"-preguntó este avergonzado.

"¿De verdad quieres que una dama lo diga?"-respondió neutral.

"Eh...!EHHH¡"-exclamó sonrojado.

Zeref observaba extrañado y divertido como Rin arrastraba a Sean, vete a saber donde.

"Ayudame"-dijo por telepatía con un tono desesperado Sean.

"Buena suerte"-respondió Zeref del mismo modo dándole un gesto de aprobación.

Cuando ambos estuvieron lejos de la vista de Zeref y Sera el joven se giró dirigiéndose a la pequeña.

"Supongo que me iré yendo"-dijo Zeref, siendo retenido por Sera.

"Oye, estaba pensando que como aún que da bastante tiempo para la noche, y si no tienes nada que hacer...podríamos ir al bosque"-susurró sonrojada mientras jugaba con los dedos.

"Uh...claro porque no, será divertido"-sonrió Zeref cogiendo de la mano a Sera y marchando hacia allí.

" _Su mano...y la mía..."-_ Sera sufrió un percance cerebral y su mente se apagó mientras que su rostro se llenó de un rojo incluso mayor que el cabello de una hipotética chica pelirroja a la que llamaríamos Erza.

…...

En una habitación polvorienta y recubierta de algunas telarañas, un rayo de luz se coló por la puerta, acompañado por la figura del maestro de la escuela que tosía un poco a causa de la cantidad insana de polvo.

"Cuanta mierda hay aquí"-soltó mientras descendía las escaleras.

Ese lugar no era otro más que una pequeña sala de la escuela en la que se custodiaba casi toda la información que había sido descubierta, como también registros históricos.

Abriendo un baúl un murciélago salió disparado, siendo rápidamente detenido por el bastón del anciano, que acabo lanzando-lo contra una pared sin siquiera levantar la vista de los papeles que contenía el baúl.

"Bien,...aquí esta"-dijo sacando uno de tantos papeles que ahí dentro había-" _registro de información de los participes en la cuarta guerra"-_ leyó tras dar un soplido al papel lanzando el polvo que lo cubría-" _a ver que escondes"-_ pensó mientras buscaba la letra a, para poder localizar el nombre del director, Asuke Kenan.

…...

Zeref y Sera habían andado un largo tiempo por el bosque, el único que hablaba era el pequeño, ya que Sera era bastante incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

"¿Que te parece si nos sentamos?"-preguntó Zeref señalando un árbol que destacaba entre los otros ya que era iluminado por un fuerte rayo del atardecer.

"E-Está bien"-farfulló Sera siguiendo-le.

Ya recostados sobre el tronco, un gran silencio inundó el lugar, adornado por una enorme cantidad de sonidos de la fauna que allí vivía, y el murmullo provocado por el pequeño roce que provocaban los dedos de Sera al chocar entre sí.

La pequeña se encontraba cabizbaja con el pelo tapando su vista y un sonrojo cubriendo su rostro.

"Oy...oye Ze...Zeref"-balbuceó girando su cabeza para ver que el pequeño había desaparecido.

"Toma"-le sorprendió una voz.

Ante ella se encontraba Zeref que le ofrecía una pequeña flor blanca.

"A-Arigato"-susurró la pequeña cogiendo la flor.

La pequeña miró directamente a Zeref, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo.

"Supuse que te gustaría"-sonrió el mago respondiendo a la pregunta no hecha.

En aquel momento un rayo de luz iluminó el rostro del pequeño, dándole a Sera una vista de él de lo más entrañable.

"Zeref"-llamó la pequeña.

"Eh"-balbuceó este dejando de sonreír.

"Me preguntaba si tu...eh..."-la pequeña no era capaz de hablar.

"¿Que ocurre?"-preguntó el mago arrodillándose enfrente de ella.

"Esto...eh...quiero saber...si...¿quieres ser mi..."

De repente un escalofrío recorrió al pequeño por la espalda, y sintió como si un rayo se cruzase por su mente.

"He de irme"-exclamó levantándose.

"Eh pero..."-trató de decir Sera.

"Gomene, algo malo va ha ocurrir"-gritó mientras corría para salir del bosque.

"Zeref"-susurró la pequeña mientras apretaba la flor cerca de su corazón.

…...

"Así que era esto"-dijo el anciano soltando los papeles y empezando a reír-"de verdad que no me lo esperaba"-añadió deteniendo su risa-"Sal de ahí"-dijo girando su rostro a la oscuridad.

De la oscuridad empezó a emanar la figura del director, que a su vez poseía una sonrisa de superioridad.

"Vaya vaya, me descubriste"-bromeó alzando los brazos-"sabía que guardar esos archivos traería problemas"-dijo acercándose al baúl, siendo detenido por el bastón del sensei.

"Aléjate"-susurró el anciano.

"Que remedio, no pensé que esto llegaría a pasar, tendré que acabarte"-bufó el director alejándose del anciano.

"Eso lo veremos"-exclamó el viejo llenando su cuerpo de poder mágico-"Body relase"-exclamó siendo cubierto por un brillo blanco.

Sus músculos aumentaron de tamaño rompiendo su camisa, y su pelo creció hasta llegar al suelo, mientras que sus ojos se volvieron completamente blancos.

"O te sobra el valor o la estupidez"-sonrió el hombre-"incluso después de haber leído eso has decidido pelear contra mí...¿de verdad crees que puedes derrotarme?-preguntó con una mirada fría.

"No puedo vencerte, de eso estoy seguro...pero puedo partirte unos cuantos huesos"-sonrió.

"Que así sea"-finalizó el director.

…...

Zeref corría angustiado por el bosque, tratando de alcanzar cuanto antes su casa. Desde que había llegado, ese oscuro presentimiento se había mantenido en el pequeño, angustiándose cada vez más.

" _Todo esta bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse, esto es solo por si acaso"-_ pensaba Zeref mientras saltaba un último muro que le separaba de su hogar.

…...

El sensei se movió rápidamente, desapareciendo por completo, y lanzando un feroz puñetazo que el director esquivó con facilidad. Así era la pelea, el anciano no paraba de lanzar feroces golpes pero estos eran o evadidos o detenidos con suma facilidad.

En una rápida patada del anciano, el joven cogió su pierna y lo lanzó estampándose contra una pared, y formando una nube de polvo de la que salió rápidamente pero con fuertes jadeos.

"Debe ser muy agotador usar ese poder con un cuerpo tan deteriorado"-rio mientras contemplaba al anciano que mantenía una pesada respiración.

"Callate"-gritó este escupiendo sin querer un poco de sangre.

"Eso acabará por matarte antes que yo"-se burló sonriente.

"Aghh"-rugió el anciano lanzándose al ataque.

"Aburrido...Arrepentimiento"-dijo mientras juntaba sus manos y lanzaba una onda de oscuridad.

…...

La casa que se presentaba ante Zeref había sido casi calcinada por completo, el techo ya no existía y la parte derecha no era más que un montón de escombros.

" _Seguro que papá ha quemado la cocina sin querer...si seguro...voy a entrar y estarán todos bien, me pregunto que habrá para cenar"-_ pensaba el pequeño a la vez que su rostro se deformaba con la desesperación y entraba en la casa.

"Ya he llegado"-exclamó-"mamá, papá,Natsu"-decía mientras recorría el pasillo.

No fue hasta que llegó al salón, que pudo presenciar el cuerpo de sus padres carbonizado casi al completo, el uno junto al otro.

Cayendo al suelo, bajó la mirada, y pudo ver el cuerpo inmóvil de su hermano con casi la mitad del cuerpo calcinada.

…...

El director observaba el cuerpo del sensei, que aún agonizante fue capaz de coger su pierna.

"¿Que has hecho?"-preguntó con los últimos ápices de vida.

"Oh nada, tan solo dejarle un regalo a alguien"-sonrió lúgubre.

"Eh"-farfulló el anciano con una tos.

"Supongo que puedo contarte, no creo que se lo digas a nadie"-se burló-"a ese alumno tuyo, Zeref...lo he convertido en mi enemigo"-sonrió maníaco.

Un gran silencio inundó el lugar, siendo interrumpido por la repentina risa del anciano.

"Maldito idiota"-reía-"ese niño es más que poderoso...sin duda te destruirá"-explicó el sensei con una sonrisa a la vez que soltaba su agarre y expulsaba su último aliento.

…...

Zeref observaba a su familia, inmóvil, con los ojos desorbitados, la boca medio abierta, y unas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

"Eso es justo lo que quiero"-respondió el director.

… **...**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, y siento si en algunas partes me he pasado de cruel, pero así funciona esta historia :).**

 **En cuanto a la tardanza lo siento mucho, pero me han surgido algunos percances, y encima he salido de viaje con unos amigos y no era plan de ponerme a escribir la historia.**

 **De verdad que lo siento y no se volverá a repetir( o eso espero...)**

 **PD: Fav Follow y Review.**

 **PD2: Para aquellos interesados, trataré de que mañana salga un nuevo capítulo de succubus y dragón, en caso de que no lo termine será sin dudar este viernes, y tampoco posiblemente el sábado suba un nuevo capítulo del estudiante de fuego, que a decir verdad me esta encantando escribir, saludos y hasta la próxima ;)**


End file.
